


Mile High Club (F4M)

by POVscribe



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Airplane Sex, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/M, GFE, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Whispers, romantic, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POVscribe/pseuds/POVscribe
Summary: Backdoor play on a transatlantic flight (Female performer version)
Relationships: Female/Male
Kudos: 1





	Mile High Club (F4M)

TITLE: Mile High Club (F4M)

AUTHOR: u/POVscribe. For erotic performance on Reddit only. All rights reserved.

TAGS (amend as needed): [F4M] Mile High Club [GFE] [romantic] [playful] [whispering] [kissing] [blow job] [cock worship] [nipple play] [rimming] [dirty talk] [doggy] [anal] [anal creampie] [public sex] [airplane sex] [L-bomb]

TONE: Playful. Lots of soft laughs and chuckles. Take plenty of pauses; imagine you didn't plan this. Because you didn't.

NOTE TO PERFORMER: I transcribed this from an older improv of mine. There are many ellipses to indicate pauses, cues to laugh/chuckle etc. Imagine you can't believe you're doing this, and while it's passionate, it's a little funny, too. Feel free to edit/redact/substitute any language. Also please feel free to adapt for no-penetration, no-anal, etc. As long as it's loving and fun, you're good!

"Mile High Club" (F4M)

[Optional SFX: airplane seat belt chime]

(sleepy voice) What…? (quiet laugh) You just came like an hour ago…

You wanna join the Mile High club? Are you serious? 

(teasing chuckle) Oh, come on, I was just kidding around about that.

(groan) We’re gonna get in trouble.

Yeah, well… I am kinda horny. I’m always horny. (chuckle) When you’re around… Mmm-hmmm.

Come on, baby. Let’s hold it together… hold it together until the hotel, OK…? (sleepy groan)

[PAUSE]

Um, shit… I dunno… look around… are people are sleeping? Are they doing any kind of service?

(sigh) Oh, god… you’re so crazy… (chuckle) 

Okay… I mean… do you want to go first? And I’ll join you? I dunno how that works…

Okay… the one on the left? Ok. (or "the washroom on the left? OK.")

All right… I’ll be back there in a minute. Hopefully there won’t be anyone trying to get in.

(loving chuckle) You’re unbelievable. (whisper) Okay…

[PAUSE]

[SFX: Door closing sound, like you just entered an airplane washroom]

Oh my God. (light incredulous laugh)… I don’t know. I mean, there was this one lady who was… kinda looking at me as I was walking back here.

She had this expression, like, I know what you’re *DOing*… (laughs)

That’s OK. I’ll never see her again. Maybe she’s French, and she thinks it’s funny… shit. (laugh)

[Kissing in between next few lines]

Mmm, you’re so sexy. Mmm, yeah… I’m horny. (sexy chuckle)

What do you want to do? Want me to go down on you? Okay…

How should I do it? Here… I’ll just sit on this toilet lid here.

Yeah? OK… (lusty whisper) unbutton your jeans. Mmm… yeah… pull that cock out. Mmmm, oh my God, show me…

[BJ sounds in between next lines]

When we were in the seat before, I wanted to do this so badly. Oh… you’re dripping so much precum.

Mmm, here, put your cock head on my tongue. (moans) Yeah, squeeze it…

(sexy low laugh) Yeah, you like that, squeezing a drop of your precum on my tongue like that? Mmmm…

Oh God, these balls… (mouth sounds)

Oh yeah, you want me to lift my shirt up… you wanna play with my nipples? Okay…

Ah yes… pull on my nipples as I’m loving on your cock… 

Mmm yes, put your fingers in my mouth… I love licking your fingers the same time as your cock. (throaty chuckle)

(husky voice) I can’t believe I’m doing this… in all my life I’ve never done this. (laughs)

You’re a *bad* influence. (whisper) Ah, I wanna suck on that cock a little bit more… Mmmm… (mouth sounds)

Oh yeah, push your cock deeper into my mouth, mmm… (purrs)

… You wanna cum in my mouth? Hmmm? No? You wanna fuck?... Okay. (sexy laugh)

I was hoping you’d say that.

Baby, I've got a surprise for you…. I brought my travel-sized lube. (chuckle)

Yeah, it’s in my hoodie pocket. (soft laugh)

Well, I was just thinking that, you know… tight quarters, it might be kinda hard to get the normal angle… you know what I’m talking about?

… It might be difficult to do normal doggy, baby. Might have to do backdoor doggy, baby. Hmmm…? (kiss… flirty chuckle)

Oh God, yes… Want me to turn around and get on my knees on this toilet? … I hope it holds my weight… can you imagine? (small laugh)

Ah, yes… pull my tights down. Oh yes…. (getting rimmed)

Oh my god, every time you put your tongue in my asshole, it’s such a peaceful feeling… I love it so much…. Mmmm…. Yes…

Oh... to be rimmed… in the air… in the sky… it’s something else. Oh yes… 

Ah, I love that, when you peel my cheeks open…. Mmm, I love it so much…!

Mmmm, baby…. Oh yes, reach forward… reach forward and rub my pussy… yes, my clit.

Ohhh…. My God, I wish there were a mirror here… I would love to watch you squatting down, licking me out like that… mmm…

Oh yes, oh yes… swirl your tongue… tongue-fuck my ass (gasp)…

Ooh, I like that… the finger, then the tongue, then the finger, then the tongue… ah, God… ah yes…

Oh, you’re so good… oh yes, I love that. I love it when you sneak your tongue forward to catch my juices that are dripping down…? Ah yes… you like that? Mmm, so creamy… oh baby…

I love this so much…. But I think we have to move on though, baby. You know what I’m talking about..?

I don’t want us to be interrupted when we’re doing the deed later…

Oh my goodness, I love my ass-licking boyfriend so much. You promise you’ll lick my ass every day in Paris? (laughs)

(teasing voice) I’ll do yours, too... I promise…

All right… Okay… let me get this lube out, uh-huh.

[Optional SFX: sound of snap-top bottle opening, then closing]

Oh my God… put some on. Oh yes, oh yes… put it in. Oh, your cock tip feels so good… oh, baby…

Ah, I’ll play with my clit… You focus on… focus on fucking my ass. I’ll rub on my clit.

Oh, you know I love it like that… a little bit at a time… teasing the rim of my ass, stretching me open…?

Oh, I love that! I love it… I love it (kind of in a trance state). I can picture your cock head, like, right inside the rim. (sexy laugh)

I hope there’s a mirror in that hotel room in Paris. I’m gonna want to see that up close.

Oh yes… I love that so much… oh, you’re killing me. Oh, I can just feel the ridge of your cock head just inside now…

Oh… (moans) I love this so much. Baby, squeeze my nipples.

Oh my God, you know how much I love that… clit and nipple play, with your cock in my ass, ah fuck!

Oh yes, long strokes… oh, you’re driving me crazy, pausing when your tip is at… at the edge.

Yes yes yes, stuff your fingers in my pussy. Oh yes, squeeze my nipples. (indistinct moaning; improv to orgasm. Hold the moan)

Let me put my hands on this wall. Fuck me hard, please.

(seductive voice) Mmmm, I want you to come deep, deep, deep inside me. I want to feel you cum deeeeep inside. I can just hold your cum inside for the rest of this airplane ride. Oh… I love thinking about that.

Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh yes, cum (moan softly as he cums)

(soft afterglow voice) Mmm, kiss me. (kiss) Ah, I love your tongue on my mouth. Your tongue in my mouth, your cock still in my ass. (chuckle/moan)

(still kissing) Ah God, I can hear voices. I think we’d better wrap it up. I can hear the cart going past.

I love you... (he’s pulling out) Oh, boy… (moan, soft laugh)

OK, you want to go first since you’re by the door? (soft laugh)

Yeah, I have to tidy up (soft laugh). I’ll see you in a minute. (optional: soft kiss)

\+ + + + +


End file.
